Glad To Be With You
by AvengerGal
Summary: My idea of how each Avenger was reunited with their girlfriends. Includes Tony&Pepper, Bruce&Betty, Thor/Jane, and more. Please R&R. Constructive Criticism only. My Clintasha is slightly out of character.
1. Chapter 1 Tony and Pepper

**Hello! **

**This FanFiction is about how each of the Avengers are reunited with their girlfriends. Each chapter is for each Avenger. R&R and tell me if you want a Clintasha at the end.**

**Constructive criticism only. Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tony and Pepper

Tony Stark was exhausted. You would be, too, if you had just finished saving the world; almost losing your life in the process.

"Hey Stark," said Steve, who looked equally fatigued. Behind them, the Hulk morphed back into Bruce Banner. "Why don't you lead us to that shawarma restaurant you were talking about earlier."

It sounded like a great idea. In fact, it sounded like heaven. But something nagged at the back of Tony's mind. Some greater priority.

_Pepper. Call Pepper first. _"OK guys, I'll take you to eat shawarma. Just let me make this one phone call." The men raised their eyebrows and nodded.

Tony tapped a screen and instantly, Pepper's cellphone was ringing. At first, Tony was worried. She hadn't answered earlier, what had happened. Was she alright? Hopefully she was on a plane going safely somewhere away from NY City. To Tony's relief, Pepper answered the call.

_"Oh my gosh, Tony! Tony!" _Pepper sounded close to tears. The Avengers could hear her voice.

"Pepper. It's good to hear your voice. I was wondering if you were okay." said Tony.

_"Tony, I saw everything on TV. I saw you fighting, and then you were holding that nuclear weapon, and then you were flying so high up, and then you were falling, and I didn't think you were going to make it, and then I turned and saw that I had missed a phone call, and it was from you, and..."_ here Pepper started to sob._  
_

"Oh Pepper, everything's going to be okay. Don't worry. And guess what? I'll probably see you tomorrow."

_"Oh you are the most crazy, volatile, self-centered, risk-taking, smart, handsome, caring, and awesome man in the world. I can't wait for tomorrow."_

"Me neither. Don't worry Pepper. Tomorrow will come."

_"Bye Tony."_

"Bye Pepper." Tony hung up.

"Now let's go for that shawarma."

* * *

The next day, Tony met Pepper at a hotel. Pepper ran to meet him with arms outstretched.

"I'm so glad you're alive." exclaimed Pepper as they embraced.

"I'm just glad to be with you." replied Tony.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for now. Next up will probably be Bruce and Betty's reunion. **


	2. Chapter 2 Bruce and Betty

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all your kind reviews. This one may be kind of bittersweet. I refer to the Incredible Hulk movie in this one.**

**The Italics are Bruce's thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce and Betty

_ How long has it been? _thought Bruce Banner. _Almost 15 years? She's probably married by now. _Bruce sighed. Staying at Stark Tower was like candy-land compared to all the other places he had to stay previously, but he still missed her. Betty. The girl of his dreams.

Bruce had been a fugitive for the past 17 years. For about the first two years, he had hid in Brazil. Then things got complicated and he had to return to the U.S. At least he had been able to meet Betty again. Then, they were both 21 years old. When he saw her, she had been dating someone else. Apparently, she had tried to move on. But once she saw Bruce, she totally ditched her new boyfriend.

But since he had gone into hiding again, it had been 15 years. A lot of things could change in that time. Betty could be married. She might even have kids. Bruce leaned his head back against the wall. He thought of all the years he had had to spend without her.

Someone walked by. It was Natasha Romanoff on her way to a gym room in Stark Tower.

He grabbed her attention, "Hey, Miss Romanoff!"

She turned around and smiled. "Yes, Dr. Banner?"

"Um, can I ask you to do me a huge favor?"

* * *

Natasha agreed to track Betty down and give Bruce a ride to her house. It turned out that Betty lived with her husband in upstate New York. They didn't find out anything else about her except that she had worked at Culver University for a few years as a cellular biologist. Which was something Bruce had already known.

Bruce didn't know what to think as they drove to the house. He hadn't told Natasha anything, but Natasha used her girl powers to figure out what was happening.

"So...were you two together once?" she ventured.

Bruce smiled glumly. "Yeah, she was my girlfriend like 15 years ago. I just want to stop by to say hi, but... I'm really nervous."

Natasha smiled at him.

"You'll be fine." she assured him.

But Bruce was still nervous.

They passed by fields and fences and lots and lots of trees. Finally they pulled up in front of a white fenced, medium-sized two story house with two kids playing in the front. One of them, a girl, looked about 10 years old. The other one, a boy, 7 maybe?

Bruce's heart skipped a beat. "This is it." said Natasha.

"Thanks," he told her. "I'll be back soon."

He walked through the opening in the fence and strolled nervously to the door. He smiled at the kids.

"Is Mrs. Betty...Allenson home?" he asked the older one. He had almost forgotten her new last name.

"Yes," she replied. "Would you like me to go get her?"

Bruce nodded, "That would be great."

* * *

"Mom? MOM? Oh Mo-om? Where are you?" called the girl.

"I'm out here, Alice." said Betty from the back yard, doing the laundry.

Alice ran out. "There's a guy out in the front who is asking for you."

Betty frowned. "You know I don't like you talking to strangers. Where's Daddy?"

"He's probably in the garage. But Mom, the stranger looks so nice."

Betty sighed, "You never know. Wait, is your little brother still in the front yard by himself."

"Yes, Mom, but don't panic. The guy asked for a 'Mrs. Betty Allenson' and I told him that you're home."

Betty got up and walked across the house to the front door. She opened the screen door and walked out onto the porch.

* * *

Bruce waited for the girl to return with her mother on the porch. When the screen door opened he automatically tilted his head down and tensed his shoulders nervously.

"Hello, may I help you?" Oh, that familiar sweet, fine voice.

Bruce looked up at her. Betty recognized him quickly, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping.

For a while, she just stood there, staring at him. Then, "Bruce? Is that really you?" She walked a little closer, eyes furrowed. She looked pained.

"Hello, Betty."

Betty closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing."

"How have _you_ been doing? You disappear for like...15 years, and then I see you again, not just here, but on TV, saving the world. Bruce, I have to say that...I was really proud of you."

"Really?"

"Really."

There was a pause, and then Bruce said, "I also wanted you to know that..."

This was hard to say, but it was true.

"...that I'm glad you were able to move on. That makes me proud of you."

Betty looked at him and then asked, "Really?"

"Really," Bruce said, and nodded.

Betty smiled. "Thank you. Where are you living now?"

Bruce smiled. That was a good question. You just never knew where Bruce might hide next. "Stark Tower. Top floor. Come visit any time."

Betty nodded. Then hesitantly, she said, "You know...I waited for you for two years."

All Bruce could do was bow his head and say, "Oh."

_I tried, Betty. I tried to see you again. I really did._

"I was really worried about you. And I was so mad at my dad for everything," said Betty, voice high and trembling.

Bruce shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Everything turned out okay, I guess."

Betty noticed Natasha leaning on the black SHIELD car.

"Who's she?"

"Oh, she's a SHIELD agent. She helped me find you."

"Oh. So she's not your girlfriend or anything."

"Oh, no. Um, I don't think she'd like me telling you this, but I think there's something between her and this particular other SHIELD agent."

Betty laughed. "Why don't you ask her?"

Bruce shrugged, "I dunno what she'd do to me. Probably just stare me down. Hey...those two kids of yours, what's the girl's name?"

"Alice. She'll be turning ten soon."

"And your little boy? He's adorable."

"Yeah, he's our little pepper. He's seven and a half."

"What's his name?"

Bruce noticed that Betty hesitated a little, and her eyes became a little watery. She looked away, embarrassed.

"His name is Bruce."

* * *

Bruce said bye to Betty and got into the car.

"How was it?"asked Natasha.

"It was good. Relieving, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, her marriage is fine, and she has two adorable kids. I'm glad she's okay."

Natasha smiled. Then she said, "Yeah? But if you ask me about me and Clint, I'll do more than just stare you down." She winked.

Bruce held his hands up in mock surrender. Natasha started up the engine and started driving away.

Bruce couldn't help but look back. He saw Betty standing at the fence, watching them leave.

When Bruce finally looked away, he had tears in his eyes. _The good thing is that she's happy._

* * *

**OK, that's it for now. Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3 Steve and Peggy

**Hi! This one may not be as good, but I hope you enjoy! Please R&R, I really appreciate it.**

**Make sure you check out the poll on my profile.**

* * *

Steve and Peggy

Once again, Steve proved that super-soldiers can't get drunk. He had tried all sorts of alcoholic drinks. The shot in his hand right now was halfway filled with some special drink that Thor had managed to bring back from Asgard. He had drunk the other half earlier, and felt woozy for a few seconds, but then his metabolism caught up. He had his elbows on the bar table, and drank the rest. His head was as clear as ever.

"That drink would knock me out," came a voice from behind him. Steve jumped. He had thought that all the other Avengers were playing basketball in a gym. He looked behind him and then faced forward again.

"Hey Stark," he mumbled.

"Thor's team is winning. I think my team would've been winning if you had decided to play, though. So I came up to see why you abandoned us, because I decided that even without _me _playing, my team can't do worse. What's up?" Tony sat down on a chair next to Steve's.

"Nothing."

"Well something's wrong because you're obviously trying to get drunk. Let me assure you that it won't work."

"Just shut up, Stark."

"Okay, for sure something is wrong."

"Leave me alone."

"No, I don't feel like doing that."

"Just how egocentric are you?"

"My ego knows no boundaries."

Steve sighed, exasperated. Finally, he said, "Today is someone I knew's birthday. Except now that person's dead."

Stark raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that."

Steve didn't say anything in reply.

"So," Tony tried, "was this person close to you?"

"Yeah, she was."

"A she?" And then Tony realized the horrible thing. _It must be a girl from the past, _he thought.

"So," Tony tried to get more out of Steve, "did you like her?"

For a while, Steve didn't reply. Then he slowly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out an old compass.

He popped it open and placed it on the table.

"That's Peggy."

Tony stared at the picture for a while. Finally, all he said was, "Well, she looks nice."

"Nice? Yeah, she was nice, but tough. Kind of like Miss Romanoff, except it was more unusual for women to be like that back then."

Tony nodded, then he looked more closely at the picture. "Hold on a sec, I think I remember my dad mentioning her. Peggy...what was it?...Carter, right?"

Steve was surprised. "Yeah, that's right."

Tony leaned back in his chair. "You know, my dad barely ever told me bedtime stories. But when he did, it was always about Captain America or World War II."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but the point is, he told me about Peggy Carter and you, and how he was almost about to give up looking for you, but Peggy didn't let him. Man, I almost forgot about that story."

Tony looked at Steve, and Steve looked so sad.

"He should have just left me in the ocean."

Tony shook his head. "I don't see how we could have won our battle without you."

"The battle is won, but I'll never see the girl I love again."

"I think it's time you move on, Steve."

"That's what I'm trying to do. Does that mean I can't miss Peggy anymore? That's impossible."

"You're right, but don't let that stop you from enjoying your life." With that Tony stood up and walked back to the gym.

Steve leaned back in his chair. Maybe Tony was right. Maybe he could move on. And wouldn't that be what Peggy would've wanted him to do?

Soon, he too stood up and walked upstairs to the gym.

* * *

**OK, well that's it for now. Please Read and Review. Hope you enjoyed. I think next will be Thor/Jane.**


	4. Chapter 4 Thor and Jane

**Hi! This one's a short one. Enjoy! And please, please review.**

* * *

Thor and Jane

Jane saw the clock strike 9 p.m. She walked out of her RV (which she now lovingly called her "chambers") and outside she started a fire in the fire pit. She sat down on a chair and gazed up at the stars.

She had seen Thor on TV of all places. He was in New York, and she was in New Mexico. And then in the newspapers, it was rumored that Thor had disappeared. That was all last month. _Now what? _thought Jane. _Do I wait for him to find me or should I continue trying to find him? _

Jane saw lighting strike and loud thunder rumbled and seemed to growl at her. Startled, she sat upright. She hated the lightning nowadays. It reminded her too much of Thor. She reclined back into her chair, then realized that she should get back inside because of the lighting hazard. She stood up and started walking toward the RV, when suddenly a deep voice behind her boomed, "Jane Foster?"

Jane stood rigid. She knew that voice. In fact, she loved that voice. She whipped around with her hand covering her mouth. And there he was. Thor. All Jane could do was shake her head in disbelief. Thor walked toward her with a smile. Jane just stood there, not daring to blink in case this wonderful apparition might disappear.

When Thor put his arms around her, she knew that this was no apparition. This was blessedly real. She buried her head in his chest.

"Ah, Jane Foster of New Mexico. How I longed to see you again."

"I thought I might never see you again, Thor. I'm so glad you're here."

Thor grinned at her. "I'm sorry Jane, but I was busy saving Midgard."

Jane grinned back. "No problem big guy."

They both sat down around the fire and looked up at the sky.

Jane would never again despise lightning.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for your encouraging reviews. You've made it easier for me to write fanfiction stories!**


	5. Chapter 5 Clint and Natasha

**Hi people! Here's the last chapter; it's my first clintasha, blackhawk, blackeye (wink), etc.! Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Clint and Natasha

_After the fight with Loki, Nick Fury allows Clint and Natasha a week off of duty._

Natasha walked along the beach, the cool, crisp wind playing with her hair. She felt the wet sand under her feet and between her toes. She loved the way the waves would lap up and pool around her legs. But the best part of the vacation was the fact that Clint Barton was there walking along with her.

Just five minutes earlier, Clint had asked her to be his girlfriend.

* * *

==Five minutes earlier==

Clint kept giving Natasha nervous glances. She gave him a funny look.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh nothing."

"Really? Then why do you look like you need to pee?"

"No, no. I mean...what if...what if we, you know, like Tony's always been hinting at, um, became what he would say, a 'package deal.'"

Natasha's eyebrows shot up. "Are you _proposing_?"

"No, no! I mean...uh, willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Calm down and say that nice and slowly, because I think I'm going to like the sound of those words."

Clint took a deep breath and then, "Will...you...be...my...girlfriend?" he exhaled. He looked so sincere that Natasha had to laugh.

"What?" he asked, looking hurt.

"Oh Clint...yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Clint grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

Heart thumping with excitement, she had accepted. Now hand in hand, they walked along the beach and talked like the old friends they were.

Soon the sun was setting and they sat down to admire it.

"So what now?" asked Clint looking at Natasha lovingly.

Natasha knew what he meant. How would life become different for them after this? This would affect any mission later on- no, scratch that. It wouldn't, they were professional SHIELD agents; they wouldn't let love affect their job. Duty was duty, and Natasha told him so.

"Really? Eventually though, Natasha, things will change. We can't go on being SHIELD agents forever."

Natasha looked him in the eye. "Who says we can't? As long as you're with me and I'm with you, I think it would be great."

Clint smiled at her. "So you want to keep working even when you're 82 and as shriveled as a prune?"

Laughing, Natasha rolled her eyes. "That's not what I mean."

"Okay, okay. So while we're still able to go on missions, we go on missions as lovers. But then what? What if we get married? What if we decided to settle down? What if we even had kids? What if-?"

Natasha interrupted him. "Clint, just live in the moment for a second, will you? Just right here, enjoying our time together at the beach. Do that for now, and...and..." they were getting closer and closer, and-

Suddenly, Clint's cellphone rang. _'Incoming call from Tony Stark," _it read. Clint threw the cellphone into the ocean and their lips met.

All in all they were glad to be together.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder what it was that Tony had to say. Anyways, that's the last chapter. Whew!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Special thanks to Julliet15 for all her help. You rock!**


End file.
